Historia final
by Ana d G
Summary: Mi propia version resumida de Final Story... espero espero que les guste


**Hola chicas, aquí les traigo este pequeño minific, que es mi versión muy resumida del tan mencionado Final Story, dónde al parecer, una vez más existe un final ambigÜo...**

**les comento que yo no he leído nunca ninguna traducción del escrito, este fic lo hice a base de algunas cosas que leí en algunos blogs, dónde se hablaba del tema... espero les guste.**

* * *

**HISTORIA FINAL**

**_26 de Enero de 1932_**

Han pasado ya tres años desde que abandoné América, mi patria… quizá puedan pensar que fue muy triste para mí hacerlo, y la verdad es que al principio lo fue, la situación no pintaba nada bien allá en los Estados Unidos, hubo una gran crisis, llamada _Gran Depresión_ se originó, a partir de la caída de la bolsa del 29 de octubre de 1929 (conocido como Martes Negro, aunque cinco días antes, el 24 de octubre, ya se había producido el Jueves Negro), y rápidamente se extendió a casi todos los países del mundo.

La depresión tuvo efectos devastadores en casi todos los países, ricos y pobres. La renta nacional, los ingresos fiscales, los beneficios y los precios cayeron, y el comercio internacional descendió entre un 50 y un 66%. El desempleo aumentó y en algunos países alcanzó niveles aún más alarmantes. Ciudades de todo el mundo se vieron gravemente afectadas, especialmente las que dependían de la industria pesada, y la construcción se detuvo prácticamente en muchas áreas.

La familia Andrew, también se vio muy afectada por todo lo sucedido, Albert, tuvo que vender varias propiedades, incluida la mansión de Lakewood, aquella de la que guardo muchos momentos felices, de verdad todo aquello fue muy, muy difícil de sobrellevar, de hecho, las cosas aún no son del todo estables, aún así no me quejo, durante estos tres años maravillosos he llevado una vida llena de felicidad al lado de una persona que ha sabido hacerme sentir cosas que un día creí olvidadas… cosas que un día pensé que sería imposible volver a sentir una vez más. Pero bueno, creo que esa es otra historia que no contare en este momento…

Ahora estoy viviendo en Bath, una pequeña ciudad inglesa muy tranquila, aquí es donde esa persona y yo hemos decidido establecernos, debo decir que somos muy felices, él sale todos los días a trabajar, mientras yo me quedo aquí en casa… por el momento he dejado mi profesión como enfermera, no es que ya no me guste mi trabajo, por supuesto que me gusta, es más, cuando vivimos a vivir aquí, le pedí que me permitiera trabajar en algún hospital, y él aceptó, sorprendentemente no se opuso, me dijo que si era mi deseo hacerlo, él no tenía ningún problema, me encanta que él sea tan complaciente conmigo, muchos dicen que él tiene un pésimo carácter, pero siempre que estamos juntos, él siempre me muestra su lado tierno y alegre, me encanta saber que esa es una faceta que solo yo conozco. Bueno volviendo al asunto de por qué ahora no estoy trabajando, les diré que esto lo he hecho para complacerlo. Él dice que ahora mi estado no me permite hacer todo el trabajo que me gustaría, en mi opinión, creo que estar embarazada no implica tener que quedarme sin hacer nada, además solo tengo 3 meses de embarazo, sin embargo, él insiste en que debo quedarme, dice que quizá después pueda trabajar en un hospital o si lo deseo, puedo abrir una clínica aquí mismo para no descuidar a nuestro pequeño que está en camino.

Yo decidí darle gusto y quedarme en casa, aunque eso no significa que esté aquí sin hacer nada, por ejemplo, hoy ya he terminado mis labores, he limpiado muy bien la casa y también me he ocupado del jardín, nuestro jardín es muy hermoso, tenemos un portal de rosas, justo como el que estaba en Lakewood, cuando vinimos a vivir aquí trajimos algunos pies de las rosas que Anthony solía cultivar con tanto amor… ¡Hay mi querido Anthony! A menudo me pregunto qué hubiera pasado sí el no hubiera muerto aquel fatídico día, no hay un solo día en que no lo recuerde, especialmente cuando me siento bajo aquel portal… también tenemos en nuestro jardín, un árbol enorme, que está sobre una pequeña loma, aquel me recuerda a aquellos felices días en el hogar de Pony al lado de mis dos queridas madres y de los chicos del hogar, pero también recuerdo mis días en el colegio San Pablo, bajo aquel enorme árbol he plantado narcisos, tenemos también un pequeño establo, dónde tenemos tres caballos, dos de ellos, fueron un regalo de bodas, esos caballos pertenecieron a la familia Leagan, cuando pequeña yo jugué mucho con ellos y les cuidé… así es se trata de César y Cleopatra fue una gran sorpresa para mí el día que lo vi llegar a casa con ellos, le costó mucho hallarlo.

Elisa y Neil se hartaron de ellos y los vendieron, sin embargo los vendieron a diferentes familias, me dolió mucho enterarme de ello, pero finalmente, después de muchos obstáculos están juntos ahora…

No tuve muchos detalles acerca de esta venta, los Leagan han sido siempre personas bastante crueles, afortunadamente ahora ya no tengo nada que ver con ellos, muy pocas veces he sabido de ellos y tampoco tengo interés en saber que ha sido de sus vidas, supe que Elisa se casó también, y Neil es ahora quién lleva las riendas de los negocios de su padre, al parecer se ha esforzado y ha hecho un buen trabajo, me alegró de que así sea, nunca les he deseado nada malo para ellos, lo único que siempre he deseado es que me dejen en paz, realmente nunca he sabido que es lo que tienen en mi contra, pero creo que ahora eso ya no importa nada, ahora somos adultos y cada quién ha ido por el rumbo que la vida les ha marcado.

También tenemos en casa un lindo perrito, llamado Emir, él lo trajo un día como regalo de nuestro primer aniversario.

Emir es muy juguetón y muy cariñoso, siempre me acompaña a dónde quiera que voy, siempre está a mi lado, él ha hecho muy buena amistad con Clint segundo, que es el hijo de mi queridísimo Clint, que desgraciadamente murió hace algún tiempo. Emir y Clint juguetean a mí alrededor mientras yo me dedico a realizar mis labores.

Clint, aún no ha encontrado pareja, pero al parecer en el bosque cercano, hay una linda cuatí… a veces Clint se desaparece por largos ratos, lo que me hace sospechar que dentro de poco, me convertiré además de madre, en bisabuela…

Pronto llegará la primavera, el hielo del invierno empieza a derretirse poco a poco, aún así, el frío aún es bastante intenso, aquí en Bath, la vida es muy tranquila, la gente es muy amistosa, la ciudad es pequeña, pero muchas personas vienen de todas partes de Inglaterra para disfrutar de las diversiones, el campo y las tiendas, Bath es también muy famoso por ofrecer los mejores espectáculos artísticos después de Londres, las compañías de teatro ofrecen entretenimiento de mucha calidad y diversidad, existe una compañía que representa todas las obras de Shakespeare, en toda Inglaterra no hay otra compañía capaz de hacer aquellas interpretaciones tan excelentes, yo he tenido la oportunidad de verlos y en verdad creo que es así, las interpretaciones de los actores son extraordinarias, aquí en casa guardamos una colección completa de todas las obras de aquel genio, personalmente puedo decir que me he vuelto aficionada a la lectura de esas piezas de teatro, cerca de casa al final de bosque, se encuentra el río Avon, y cruzándolo se encuentra Strafford, la ciudad que vio nacer a ese genio del arte dramático, yo he estado ahí un par de veces y puedo decir que es una ciudad muy pintoresca, cada habitante se siente orgulloso de decir que ahí nació una de las personalidades más reconocidas del mundo del teatro.

En este momento iré a preparar la cena, mi esposo dice que mis habilidades culinarias son pésimas, y dice que algún día terminaré matándolo, aún así cada noche está dispuesto a comer lo que yo cocino para él, a veces a modo de broma, yo le digo que no debe de quejarse, porque me he esforzado mucho para mejorar mis habilidades en la cocina y que es su deber probar todo lo que se me ocurra cocinar, creo que el día de hoy cocinaré pasta, y estofado de carne, después cuando termine continuaré con la labor de costura que estoy haciendo, encenderé la chimenea y me abrigaré un poco mientras espero su llegada, a veces él llega bastante tarde de su trabajo, pero yo lo entiendo y no me importa esperarlo, lo hago con mucho gusto y paciencia.

En casa solo tenemos una muchacha que me ayuda con la limpieza, pero en lo personal, a mi me agrada mucho realizar las labores.

Sin embargo mi esposo ha insistido en que debo tener a alguien que me apoye, es especial por que pronto no podre hacer todo y porque, alguien deberá encargarse de la casa, cuando vallamos a América.

Me he preparado una deliciosa taza de chocolate, ahora mismo me dispongo a leer la carta que por la mañana, llego para mí… una carta del hogar de Pony… he estado esperando todo el día este momento, ya sé que pude haberla leído tan pronto llegó a mis manos, pero quise esperar a tener un momento muy tranquilo, así mi pequeño bebé y yo podremos disfrutar la lectura de la carta.

Entonces, corro a mi habitación a traer la preciada cajita donde guardo toda mi correspondencia…

Dios mío, cuantas cosas vividas, tantos recuerdos y tantas personas a lo largo de todos estos años…

A menudo me encuentro leyendo una y otra vez cada una de las cartas que he recibido a lo largo del tiempo… cada vez que leo una carta, no puedo evitar leer las demás, mi bebé también disfruta de esos momentos, por ejemplo, en esta carta, mis amorosas madres me dicen que Tom pronto será padre por segunda vez, su esposa Dayana tiene ya seis meses de embarazo, es emocionante saber que nuestros hijos tendrán casi la misma edad, por su parte Jimmy ya es todo un joven apuesto y se encuentra haciéndose cargo del rancho de su padre, por supuesto, siempre apoyando al hogar, John también ha crecido, hace mucho, también fue adoptado junto con Emily, por lo que ahora ellos son oficialmente hermanos, ellos fueron adoptados por una familia de banqueros que también apoyan mucho al hogar, me gustaría mucho poder visitarlos pronto, por el momento es muy difícil para mí viajar, no solo es el embarazo, también está el trabajo de mi esposo, no podemos dejar la ciudad cuando así como así, él me ha prometido que después de que nuestro hijo nazca iremos de visita a América, él pedirá unas vacaciones y entonces podremos ir.

A lo largo de estos tres años, he estado en contacto con mis amigos siempre, hace poco también recibí carta de mis queridas Paty y Annie, ambas están felizmente casadas y ya son madres, siempre me dicen a modo de broma que ya estoy tardando demasiado, Annie y Archie están casados desde hace casi cinco años, y son padres de dos hermosos y saludables gemelos, el pequeño Allistear y el pequeño Archivald, Annie me ha enviado algunas fotografías de ellos, y debo decir que son muy parecidos entre sí, tienen el cabello castaño oscuro, y ojos azules como los de Annie, ellos pronto cumplirán 4 años, Archie dice que el pequeño Archie heredó la curiosidad e ingenio de su tío Stear, el que ellos decidieran poner el nombre de él a uno de sus pequeños fue un hermoso gesto para honrar la memoria de Stear, estoy segura de que si él estuviera aquí, no dudaría en enseñar al pequeño Archie todas las cosas que él sabía.

Paty por su parte, vive en Florida, allá se dedica a ser maestra de niños con problemas de aprendizaje, ella y su esposo Philip, tienen una hermosa niña a la que han llamado Harriet la vida ha sido muy difícil para Paty, superar la muerte de Stear le llevo mucho tiempo, ella siempre creyó que si se hubiera esforzado más, quizá hubiera podido convencerle de no ir a la guerra, por mucho tiempo Paty se dedicó solamente a sus estudios cerrándose la posibilidad de conocer a alguien, yo conozco muy bien esa sensación, ese vacío que se siente al perder a la persona amada, lo peor de todo fue para mí saber que en algún lugar estaba él, y que yo no podría por más que quisiera volver a verlo, temía volver a revivir todos los sentimientos que una vez hubo entre nosotros, aunque el casi de Paty fue muy distinto, ambas sabemos lo que significa perder todas las ilusiones en un momento, pero afortunadamente ambas somos ahora muy felices, Paty encontró a Philip, él ha sabido cuidar de ella, y ha sabido tratarla como ella merece, me da mucho gusto que al fin Paty haya encontrado la felicidad. Y yo lo encontré a él…

También hay aquí otras cartas que atesoro, entre ellas está la primera carta que con tanto cariño le escribí a Anthony, en ese entonces, el dolor envolvía mi ser, y decidí escribirle en varias cartas mi sentir, he tomado como costumbre escribirle para contarle todo lo que ha sucedido en mi vida, se que en algún lugar él estará escuchándome, también tengo aquí los diarios que una vez escribí y que entregue a Albert para que hiciera lo que quisiera con ellos, es esas páginas plasmé todo lo que he vivido, sin embargo existe también un diario en el que plasmé todo el dolor que una despedida en un día de inverno me dejó, también guardo una carta que recibí un día, en ella me enteré de la muerte de Susana, fue triste enterarme de ello, a pesar de todo lo que sucedió en el pasado, creo que no puedo guardarle ningún rencor, después de todo ella salvó la vida de Terry, la vida de aquel chico a quien tanto amé una vez. A menudo también me pregunto, que habría sido si nunca hubiese ocurrido aquel accidente, ¿estaríamos juntos él y yo ahora?, eso no lo sé, lo único que sé es que a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de aquellos sentimientos que llegamos a tener el uno por el otro, ahora sé, que a veces el destino no siempre nos lleva por dónde queremos, y que el destino puede llegar a ser muy cruel aún con un amor tan puro, como el que Terry y yo nos profesábamos, también he aprendido que el tiempo llega a transformar los sentimientos…

Entre mis cartas, también tengo las que Flammy me envió desde París, ella y yo llegamos a ser después de todo muy buenas amigas, después de que ella se fue como voluntaria, yo fui a su casa a entregarle a su madre las cosas que ella dejó. Al parecer, la señora Hamilton entendió a Flammy y su forma de ser y la forma en que muy a su manera se preocupaba por ellos, la señora Hamilton le escribió a Flammy para decirle que deseaba que estuviera bien y al parecer también le dijo que había sido yo la "entrometida" que llevó sus cosas, al poco tiempo recibí una carta suya, donde me reclamaba como siempre mi intervención, en ella me decía que yo no tenía ningún derecho de hacer lo que hice, pero al final, me daba las gracias por haberlo hecho, desde entonces hemos estado en constante comunicación, en la última carta que recibí de ella, me dice que ahora ella es la jefa de enfermeras del hospital Saint James, de París, ella también está casada, encontró el amor en un médico del mismo hospital donde trabaja, ambos comparten su amor por la medicina y el empeño en cada paciente, ellos aún no tienen niños, su matrimonio es reciente, pero confío en que muy pronto recibiré la gran noticia…

¡Pero qué tarde es! Como se me pasa el tiempo cuando me pongo a recordar…

-¿Qué estás haciendo en la oscuridad?

Escuchó entonces la voz que he estado esperando escuchar todo el día…

Me levanto del piso y corro a abrazarle…

-Candy, amor, ¿otra vez has estado leyendo tus cartas?

-No pude evitarlo, esta mañana recibí una carta del hogar de Pony y yo…

-A propósito, tengo para ti una pequeña sorpresa…

-¿Qué es? –le pregunté con curiosidad… él me extendió un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel, entonces con gran emoción me apresuré a abrirlo, y descubrí lo que era…

Una preciosa pintura del hogar de Pony, visto desde la fantástica colina en un día de invierno.

-Mí amada colina…

-¿Cómo la has obtenido?

-La encontré por ahí, en un pequeño taller de pintura.

-Pero…

-Veo que no has cambiado nada, a pesar de todo sigues siendo una curiosa…

-Es solo que me es difícil imaginar que alguien haya sido capaz de pintar el hogar sin haberlo visto…

-En eso tienes razón… el pintor tuvo un poco de ayuda…

-Quieres decir que tú…

Él rió nerviosamente.

-Está bien, no te preguntaré más… vallamos a cenar… me di la vuelta pretendiendo retirarme a la cocina, pero entonces él me atrapó en sus fuertes brazos…

-¿A dónde cree que va, señora?

-A la cocina, por supuesto, te dije que íbamos a cenar…

-Oh, ya veo, entonces me confundí… pensé que estábamos por ir a la habitación…

Me sonrojé por sus palabras, claramente llenas de deseo, con el tiempo, me había acostumbrado a ese juego erótico entre nosotros, no sé qué es lo que tiene este hombre, que consigue hechizarme de esa manera. Me ha embrujado en cuerpo y alma… siempre lo ha hecho…

Él no esperó a que le respondiera, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó directo a la habitación… allí dimos rienda suelta a nuestras pasiones… por su puesto, él fue muy cuidadoso, procurando no hacer demasiada presión sobre mi vientre, y procurándome infinitas caricias sobre todo mi cuerpo, en especial en el vientre que estaba empezando a volverse abultado… dentro de poco creo que no podremos seguir manteniendo esta rutina… no sé qué es lo que me sucede, pero cada vez que hacemos el amor me inundan un sinfín de emociones, es increíble como nuestros cuerpos se ajustan en una perfecta sincronía, y nuestros corazones también parecen unirse, es como si con cada entrega, nuestras almas se acercaran cada vez más, creo que todo esto se ha logrado gracias a que el tiempo que hemos pasado separados, no estoy diciendo que me alegre de haber estado separada de él por tanto tiempo, es solo que como dije antes, el tiempo transforma los sentimientos… el amor que Terry y yo nos profesamos comenzó como un amor de jóvenes adolecentes, pero el tiempo, la distancia, y las duras pruebas que nuestro amor ha tenido que pasar, han fortalecido nuestros sentimientos, fortaleciendo tanto nuestra relación, que creo que ahora nada ni nadie podría separarnos de ninguna forma… se que cualquier problema lo podríamos enfrentar.

Dormir entre sus brazos siempre es lo mejor que existe en el mundo… pero más lo es, despertar cada mañana escuchando sus palabras…

-Te amo tanto, siempre lo he hecho, mi pequeña pecosa…

-Yo también te amo tanto, a pesar de toda tu arrogancia…

Empecé a reír por la cara que puso, al escuchar mis palabras, nuevamente me tomo en sus brazos, y volvimos a dormir entrelazados.

A veces me parece que todo esto es un sueño, nuestras vidas han dado un extraordinario giro, desde aquella vez que recibí la nota que me envió, dónde me decía que sus sentimientos hacia a mí no habían cambiado, ni siquiera con el paso de los años…

Para mí fue una sorpresa recibir esa nota… había pasado largos años tratando de olvidar y de convencerme de que era inútil guardar alguna esperanza de que él me recordara…

Especialmente porque al menos dos años atrás había recibido una carta de Susana, en dónde ella me decía que Terry y ella eran muy felices…

Debo admitir que tenía el corazón dividido, por una parte me sentía contenta de saber que al menos uno de nosotros cumplió la promesa que nos hicimos aquella noche, me sentí contenta de saber que el sacrificio había valido la pena… ella era feliz… me llenó de alegría saber que había contribuido a la felicidad de la mujer que salvo la vida de mi amor, yo me conformaba con saber que en algún lugar estaba él… que era feliz, y sobre todo, que estaba vivo…

Sin embargo, en el fondo de mi corazón sentía que Susana no era sincera, ¿por qué tendría que enviarme una carta para decirme que era feliz?

Nunca comprendí el objetivo, al menos no hasta que Terry me lo explicó…

No debería decirlo, puesto que nunca debe deshonrarse la memoria de un difunto…

Pero la vida de Terry nunca fue feliz al lado de ella…

Al marcharme de Nueva York, creí, ambos creímos que hacíamos lo correcto… todo sonaba coherente y lógico en ese momento, pero ninguno de los dos pensamos en el infierno que se convertiría…

Susana controlaba todos los aspectos de la vida de Terry… nunca de despegaba de su lado y no lo dejaba ni a sol ni sombra…

Ella se encargaba de mantener su ropa y su casa limpia, se encargaba de revisar los guiones de las obras en las que él participaría, le preparaba la comida… y un sinfín de cosas más…

Incluso consiguió un trabajo en la compañía… se encargaba de revisar guiones, y a veces escribía algunas piezas…

Susana nunca perdió la esperanza de que Terry se casara con ella algún día, pero él nunca mostró intenciones de hacerlo…

Terry me dijo que al principio planeaba hacerlo, pensó que casarse con ella era la solución, pero descubrió que no podía darle lo que ella pedía de él, entonces decidió quedarse a su lado únicamente como su amigo…

Por supuesto para ella no era suficiente, pero se conformó con saber que él no se iría de su lado…

Después de la muerte de ella, Terry estaba confundido, había pasado años únicamente dedicado a su carrera y a Susana. Él se había resignado a pasar el resto de su vida así, por eso, cuando se vio libre se sintió desorientado, no tenía un rumbo fijo… me dijo que consideró por meses la idea de buscarme, pero que temía que yo lo hubiera olvidado y que hubiera alguien más en mi vida… pero finalmente decidió hacerlo…

Al recibir su nota, mi primera reacción fue de sorpresa… luego pasé al pánico, basto un pequeño trozo de papel para que todo lo que había luchado por esconder durante años saliera a flote, descubrí que por más que yo había intentado enterrar esos sentimientos, aún estaban ahí, siempre presentes, aún en contra de mi voluntad, decidí entonces responder su nota, y encontrarnos nuevamente…

Ambos habíamos cambiado, por supuesto no podía esperar que todo fuera igual, pero pronto descubrimos que todo estaba allí, en nuestras memorias y sobre todo en nuestros corazones estaban intactos los preciosos sentimientos, ese amor tan divino que el destino quiso arrebatarnos una vez, dejándonos dolor y amargura que parecía desvanecerse en el mismo instante en el que nuestras miradas se cruzaron nuevamente…

Decidimos entonces no esperar, él me confesó que tenía todo preparado para venir a vivir aquí a Bath si yo no respondía a su nota, pensaba volver a comenzar, entonces le propuse comenzar de nuevo juntos, y así fue como terminamos viniendo aquí, nuestra boda, fue un acontecimiento muy íntimo, nadie se sorprendió cuando les informé que deseábamos casarnos inmediatamente, casi una semana después de habernos reencontrado contrajimos matrimonio, Albert se alegró mucho e incluso lo hicimos nuestro padrino de bodas, junto a Jane, su encantadora esposa.

Albert y ella se conocieron en un viaje que él hizo al Perú, como siempre Albert quería deshacerse de la tensión que representaba el hecho de estar al frente de la familia Andrew…

Siempre que podía, se escapaba largas temporadas, fue en una de esas escapadas que había venido hasta aquí, para traer a César y Cleopatra…

Pero volviendo a la historia de cómo conoció a Jane, les diré que ella simplemente le robó el corazón… ella era veterinaria en un zoológico de Perú, a Albert le sorprendió mucho ver como ella se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de sus pacientes, al igual que él, ella amaba la naturaleza y los animales, fue entonces que supo que ella y no otra sería la dueña de su corazón.

Al principio, la tía abuela se opuso, pues siempre había querido que Albert se casara con una de las hijas de algún magnate de negocios, o una señorita de alcurnia, pero Albert le dejó claro que no cedería ante la presión que la tía hacía, le dijo que si bien se había hecho cargo de su responsabilidad como cabeza de la familia, no estaba dispuesto a admitir intromisiones en su vida privada.

Al final la tía abuela terminó comprendiendo que Albert haría su voluntad y que ella no podría hacer nada para impedirlo…

A pesar de la forma de ser tan especial de la tía, ella siempre amó a sus nietos y en el fondo, seguro se alegró de la elección de Albert.

Me dolió mucho no haber podido estar cuando ella murió.

A pesar de todo, yo le guardaba respeto y cariño, pues después de muchos años, y muy a su manera, me aceptó como parte de la familia, yo quise viajar a América para asistir a los funerales, pero hubo una extraña enfermedad que se extendió por toda América y parte de Europa, y hacer el viaje era extremadamente peligroso.

Sin embargo, he prometido visitar su tumba en cuanto esté en América.

En estos meses, he disfrutado muchísimo mi embarazo, debo confesar que al principio, cuando supe que estaba embarazada estaba asustada, Terry y yo tuvimos a nuestro modo, una infancia difícil, es por eso que habíamos decidido esperar, Terry y yo sentíamos temor ante la idea de ser padres, no estábamos seguros se ser buenos para criar a un hijo, temíamos cometer errores, un hijo es una responsabilidad enorme, requiere de mucho amor y cuidados, algo que ni Terry ni yo tuvimos cuando niños…

Sin embargo, mis temores desparecieron en cuanto le di la noticia, él se alegró mucho, y me prometió que se esforzaría por ser el mejor padre, y sé que lo hará… ambos lo haremos, siempre me imaginé cómo sería tener una familia, pero de lo que siempre estuve segura era que si algún día era bendecida con una familia, haría hasta lo imposible por ellos, aún no le he dicho nada, pero he decidido alejarme de mi trabajo, al menos hasta que nuestro pequeño crezca un poco, quizá después pueda abrir una pequeña clínica, justo como él me sugirió.

Cada día él dedica algo de tiempo a prodigarle tiernas caricias a nuestro hijo, todos los días le dice dulcemente lo mucho que lo queremos y lo ansiosos que estamos por su llegada.

Hemos decidido bautizar con el nombre de Richard, a nuestro hijo, en memoria del padre de él… que también murió hace algunos años, si es que es un niño, y si es una niña, le pondremos Eleonor, o quizá Marian… no lo sé, aún tenemos que decidir el nombre de niña… pero tendremos que esperar para saberlo.

**_16 de Agosto de 1932_**

Estoy muy feliz… al fin, vamos rumbo a América, el cielo nos bendijo con la llegada de un hermoso niño que es la viva imagen de su padre, tiene sus mismos preciosos cabellos castaños, pero sus ojos don color verde, como los míos, además su rostro está salpicado de graciosas pequitas, pero su rostro tiene el perfil de su padre… y en cuanto al carácter…

¡Uff! Es bastante exigente, siempre está reclamando mi atención… a veces no sé qué hacer con esos dos en casa… pero no mentiré al decir que disfruto mucho tenerlos a mi lado…

Terry decidió tomar unas vacaciones… después del nacimiento de nuestro hijo, anunció que se retiraría de los escenarios por un tiempo, puesto que deseaba disfrutar de su familia.

Su jefe lamentó mucho la decisión, pero le dijo que comprendía y que cuando estuviera listo para volver lo buscara, la carrera de Terry como actor ha crecido mucho, durante años, él creyó que actuar en Broadway sería lo máximo que llegaría a hacer, pero en nuestra estancia aquí ha descubierto que su capacidad como actor puede llegar aún a niveles mucho más altos.

Pero por ahora, deseamos aprovechar este momento para realizar nuestro viaje a América… ya estoy ansiosa por llegar, lo primero que haremos será ir al hogar de Pony, quiero que mis madres sean las primeras en conocer al pequeño Richard… después iremos a Chicago, para visitar a Albert, Jane, Archie y Annie…

Quizá también podamos ir a Florida y visitar a Paty, pero sin duda, también deberemos viajar a Nueva York a visitar a Eleonor, la orgullosa abuelita de Richard…

-¿En qué piensas?, me dijo Terry interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-En todos los viajes que tendremos que hacer, apenas lleguemos…

Él rió.

-Estás mucho más preocupada por todo lo que tenemos que hacer, que por disfrutar del viaje, ya deja de preocuparte, y disfruta, no te preocupes por nada, todo a su tiempo, tómalo con calma, nadie se molestará si tardamos en visitarles…

-Pero yo…

El no me dejó terminar la frase, en cambio me atrajo hacia sí y me dio un largo beso… uno de esos que hacen que todo mi cuerpo se afloje y me olvide de lo que estaba haciendo o pensando.

Después del largo viaje que duró casi dos semanas, dos largas semanas en las que Richard estaba cada vez más impaciente, al fin llegamos al puerto de Wilmington, llegamos por la tarde, así que tuvimos que buscar un lugar para hospedarnos, por la mañana tomaríamos el tren, rumbo a Illinois.

Richard estaba muy cansado, cuando llegamos al lugar donde nos hospedaríamos, pedía Terry que hiciera que prepararan la ducha para Richard, lo aseé muy bien, y lo alimente, y mientras yo tomaba la ducha, Terry cuidaba de él, fue una sorpresa descubrirlos totalmente dormidos, Richard tenía una pila inagotable, pero seguramente el pesado viaje lo había cansado tanto, que no tardo en dormirse, no quise despertarlos, así que me acomodé en la cama, de manera que Richard, quedara en el medio, y estuviera cómodo, él parecía complacido de dormir de esa manera, dormimos toda la noche tranquilamente, y sin interrupciones.

A la mañana siguiente nos dirigimos a la estación para abordar el tren, esta vez el viaje ya no sería tan largo ni pesado, es tan solo cuatro horas llegaríamos a nuestro destino, me imagine la cara que la señorita Pony y la hermana María pondrían al verme llegar… había querido mantener la sorpresa y por esa razón no les había mencionado que llegaría.

Pero la sorprendida fui yo…

Al llegar al hogar, me percaté de que no había nadie allí… por un momento me asusté, pues la casa estaba vacía, Terry me tomo de la mano, y me sugirió que buscáramos bien, que quizá estaban afuera…

Me dirigí hacia el patio trasero mientras Terry que sostenía a nuestro hijo en sus brazos me seguía, entonces los vi…

Allí estaban todos… la señorita Pony la hermana María, los niños del hogar, Tom y su hermosa familia, Jimmy y su novia…

Pero había más, también allí estaban Albert y Jane, con la pequeña Pauna.

Archie y Annie me sonreían desde lejos con los pequeños Allistear y Archivald, cada uno de ellos sostenía a un pequeño…

Ahí también estaba Paty y su esposo, con la pequeña Harriet… y un poco más alejada, también estaba Eleonor, mi querida suegra.

Todos nos dieron la bienvenida de una manera muy calurosa, habían preparado un banquete para recibirnos, y hasta había una manta.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Dije totalmente sorprendida de verlos allí a todos…

-Tu esposo nos envió una Carta, y nos pidió reunirnos aquí… dijo la señorita Pony, mientras venía hacía mí con un poco de dificultad, después de todo, su edad estaba avanzando.

-Él sabía lo importante que es este lugar para ti… dijo ella mientras me encerraba en un cálido abrazo, uno tan cálido que abandone solo para regresar al lado de mi esposo.

Entonces voltee a verlo, sin poder evitar besarlo, esta era sin duda alguna, la mejor sorpresa que él podía haberme dado, pensé entonces que tenía al mejor esposo del mundo.

Todos los presentes también vinieron a abrazarme y a felicitarme por el precioso bebé que teníamos mi esposo y yo.

Estaba llena de orgullo porque todos estaban ansiosos por conocer al pequeño Richard, por supuesto, él estaba complacido, porque todos querían cargarlo y complacerlo, toda la atención estaba centrada en él, justo como a él le gustaba…

Yo observaba embelesada, hasta que sentí unas manos cerrarse alrededor de mi cintura…

El contacto cálido y familiar, mi inundó rápidamente. Él hundió su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello.

-¿Eres feliz, mi pequeña pecosa?

-Soy más que feliz, Terry, ¿Cómo podré algún día pagarte todo el amor que me has demostrado?

-Ya lo has hecho, me has dado una familia preciosa, y la perspectiva de un hermoso futuro a tu lado…

Gire la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que desde siempre me habían hechizado...

Siempre que me miraba en ellos me sentía desvanecer, afortunadamente él siempre estaba ahí para sostenerme.

Nos dimos un largo beso una vez más, sellando así, la promesa de que este amor que sentíamos se mantendría intacto para siempre como lo había hecho a través de los años.

* * *

Este mini fic, está dedicado a todas ustedes, hecho con mucho cariño, y por supuesto con la única finalidad de entretener...

también quisiera dedicar este a mi mejor amigo, mi queridisimo Emir (mi perrito) que desgraciadamente sigue desaparecido...

querido amigo, te extraño mucho, y no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos...


End file.
